prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruru Amour
is a main character from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is an android girl who used to work for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Amour when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that she was only called Ruru. Ruru's alter ago is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Dance. Bio Appearance As a villain, she had lilac hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She had a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wore a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers. When she's reprogrammed, she wore a shiny black bodysuit with metallic armor covering most parts of her body, including a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. When not in her villain outfit, her hair becomes extremely long and styled in two low twintails with the two strands previously worn up now worn down. She wears a gray off-the-shoulder top with loose elbow-length sleeves and bright purple straps and lining. It appears she also wears a dark gray sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wears indigo shorts with a purple belt, long dark gray stockings, and bright purple shoes. She also wears a dark gray choker with a purple diamond shape in the front. When she becomes good, her clothes become lighter-colored and her headband and hair ties are yellow instead of black. As Cure Amour, she loses her twin tails and her hair becomes longer and pale lavender, with part of it styled into two bows on top of head with more volume in the back and several strands that curl. On the left side of her head is a purple ribbon with light blue frills on the top and a large white frill decorating the bottom. Her eyes become lighter purple with longer eyelashes that curl at the ends. She also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is violet with a magenta tie-like ribbon near the neck. The sleeves are white with magenta trim and resemble the ones on her top with her shoulders exposed. Her sash is purple with her PreHeart pouch with a red bow on the left side. Her skirt is violet and resembles Macherie's in design, with magenta lining and white frills decorating each layer, with the frills being longer in the back. She also has three layers of fabric of different shades of purple and pink that resemble coattails in the back. Her boots, which are light purple with purple cross-like designs and black soles, are thigh-high as is her black stockings. She wears white wrist-length gloves with a small purple ribbon at each end and white puffball earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer and more voluminous. Her sleeves are now puffy with purple ribbons in the end. The bodice is light purple and is scalloped in the bottom with a magenta ribbon and a white jabot near her neck. It also has another layer with magenta lining and another ruffly white layer. Her skirt is now long and light purple with parts that point upward with purple diamond-shaped crystals suspended above those points. She also has a slightly longer white skirt underneath it. She also now wears lilac purple high heels with purple ribbons tied around the foot and her ankles along with purple soles and curved heels. Her gloves also have purple ribbons around her wrists. Her carrying pouch is decorated with two layers of magenta and salmon pink fabric. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality As an android, she was emotionless in her debut and used to follow instructions from her seniors faithfully. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she starts to develop emotions and loyalty, as well as a passion to music after befriending the Cures. She also has a strong fascination towards food, especially bitter chocolate. Analysis and calculations are her strong points thanks to her own elaborate programming, so her advice is precisely calculated. Abilities Like her former colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . She travels inside a UFO-like ship whenever she goes to attack the Cures or summon an Oshimaida. She also appears to have the power to rewrite people's memories, making Hana's mother Sumire believe that she is an acquaintance's daughter in order to infiltrate her home before taking on a human form. Ruru is also shown to be incredibly intelligent and adept at sports. She can also quickly skim through books and store the information within quickly as well. In addition, she has super speed and precision, allowing her to easily surpass the crowd at the supermarket and grab the eggs. However, because of her being an android, she lacks emotions, which contributes to her having almost no social skills. She starts to develop some as she spies on the Cures and befriends a girl named Emiru, the latter whom she stands up for against Emiru's brother. Etymology Ruru - As revealed in episode 17, Ruru comes from Ruru's model number "RUR-9500". Amour - Amour comes from the French word which means "love". Her surname is also the name of her alter ego, Cure Amour. Relationships * Listol - Her former superior. * Papple - Her former boss. Papple appeared to not think much of her, often calling her a useless mechanical doll. However, Papple soon accepted the purification of her and Cure Macherie, and is now in friendly terms with her. * Charaleet and Daigan - Her former colleagues. * Aisaki Emiru - Her closest friend. Ruru first encountered Emiru in episode 15 when the latter was going around the town as "Cure Emiru". The two soon develop a sort of a friendship when Ruru comes over the Emiru's house, learning about her secret passion for the guitar. When she plays it, Ruru starts to emote, which is strange to her. When Emiru's brother Masato enters the room and tells her not to play the guitar because it wasn't ladylike, Ruru stands up for her and becomes angry for what he had said. At the end of the day, Emiru tries to get Ruru to be a Pretty Cure with her. * Nono Hana - Another friend of hers, whom she lives with. She initially infiltrated into the Nono household by rewriting Hana's mother 's memories and claiming to be a friend's daughter, but then they developed a friendship during her stay with Hana. Despite having her own memories with the Cures erased by Listol, she later regained them and rejoined Hana's side. History As a Criasu member As Ruru, she first attacked the Cures in episode 7, taking over for Papple while she was out on a date. She targeted Ichijou Ranze, using her Prickly Powerer to possess a computer and create an Oshimaida. While up in her UFO, she analyzed the Cures while they battled it, feeding the data to the Oshimaida and allowing it to easily defeat them. However, Cure Ange received a new Mirai Crystal, allowing her to grow stronger and throw it off before it was purified. Wanting to gather more information on the Cures, Ruru disguises aas a civilian and infiltrates Hana's home, rewriting her mother's memories and making her believe that Ruru is a friend's daughter. Despite this, Hana almost immediately accepts her as a friend. Later, she transferred to Hana’s class under the name Ruru Amour in order to further investigate Hana, and impressed everyone by being excelled in sports and studies thanks to her analytical brain. However, she was disinterested in the welcome party which the Nono family held for her, as she saw no logical merits in it. Then, unbeknownst to the Cures, she summoned an Oshimaida, but was puzzled by Hana’s concern towards her and taken aback by how Hana had wished to accept her as a member of the Nono family. Change of heart Cure Amour "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Amour!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアアムール！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Amūru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ruru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Attacks * is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Macherie with her. It first appeared in episode 20. * is a solo attack she performs with her Twin Love Guitar. * is a group attack she performs with Cure Macherie. To use it, in addition to having Macherie with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Macherie can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Songs Ruru's voice actor, Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, and Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru. Duets *'Friends With You' (Along with Tamura Nao) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Tamura Nao) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui and Tamura Nao) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui and Tamura Nao) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Tamura Nao) Trivia *Ruru is the only Pretty Cure to be a robot. *In episode 17, it is revealed that Ruru's model number is RUR-9500, "R.U.R." being a reference to Karel Čapek's 1920 play that was the origin of the word 'robot'. *Ruru's birthday is on September 23rd, making her Zodiac sign Libra. Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures